The present invention relates in general to a method of and an apparatus for improving a contact phenomenon between fluids in liquid and vapor phases, and more particularly to a method of and an apparatus for improving a velocity of such chemical and physical actions as oxidation, reduction, mixing, heat exchanging, etc., of a fluid mixture comprising a gas, a liquid, a fluidized solid and/or a mixture thereof consisting of a single substance, a mixture and/or a compound or compounds thereof having acid or alkaline character.
In the conventional art of improving a contact action in a fluid mixture in a vapor-liquid phase or in a vapor-solid phase, there have been proposed such approaches by applying in horizontal fashion a grid or perforated plate structure, or a tray structure incorporating a layer or layers of packing materials therein, whereby a fluid mixture is converted to a phase of liquid having a gas or gases finely dispersed therein, or whereby a total liquid film area is made greater. However, in order to develop fine gas particles having an average diameter of 1 mm or less, there have been many difficulties encountered in the mechanical or structural design and engineering standpoint, and consequently, a total area of boundary layers wherein a vapor-liquid contact action takes place is inevitably limited to a substantial extent. In practical operation of such apparatus of the conventional art, there would occasionally occur operational troubles or failures of the apparatus caused by clogging within the contact operation arrangement therein from deposit of scales. And furthermore, in general conventional arrangements, the delivery rate of such fluid mixture within a vessel or tower should have been limited to such a low level of 1.5 m/s or so under limited dispersion rate of treating gas fine particles. Under such circumstances, it is a general trend that such reaction apparatus have become a considerably large scale.